Passion Manga !
by Ao Akuma-X
Summary: Ichigo a une grande passion pour les manga et décide donc de commençait comme assistant pour en connaître les ficelle ...


_Une idée comme ça en espèrent que ce soir interressant ! Merci pour la correction framboise-sama ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ~ !_**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Premier jour !**

Ichigo se réveilla comme à son habitude, sauf qu'aujourd'hui était son premier jour de travail ! C'est alors sûr quelques sifflotement de bonne humeur qu'il se leva pour prendre son café du matin (-_ Vous avez vu il a pas explosé son réveil :D !_). Aujourd'hui, c'est son premier jour de travail dans ce qui le passionne le plus ! Oui, Ichigo Kurosaki ancien graphiste et passé en assistant mangaka ! Bien sûr, il a l'intention de créer son propre manga par la suite mais il veut d'abord expérimenter le métier pour en connaître les ficelles … Bon c'est pas le tout mais c'est qui va être en retard si ça continue ?

-Ah ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais travailler avec Kenseikan-sensei !

Il partit donc en courant de chez lui sans oublier de fermer la porte. Plus il se rapprochait, plus son cœur battait la chamade ! Une fois arrivé à bonne adresse, il tapa à la porte et regarda la boite aux lettres pour découvrir le vrai nom de son sensei « Byakuya Kuchiki ». Il se dit que ce nom avait la classe ! Son excitation grimpa encore, quand la porte s'ouvrit au ralenti, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter …

-Hum ? Oh … C'est toi le nouveau ?

-O-Oui !

-Enchanté… Hisagi Shuuhei, 2ème assistant ! Entre !

-E-Enchanté ! Merci …

-OÏ ! Tout le monde y'a le p'tit nouveau sexy qu'est arrivé !

-Q- !

-Putain ! T'était obligé de rajouter ce commentaire ? On en a rien à foutre ! Fait le rentrer qu'il se présente !

-Grimmjow … Calme toi …

-Tch !

-E-Enchanté … Ichigo Kurosaki …

-Hum … Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 1er assistant …

-Byakuya Kuchiki, mangaka … Enchanté Ichigo.

-Héhé ! Bya-kun ! Il est mignon hein ?

-Hisagi … Ce critère ne m'intéresse guère, tant qu'il sait dessiner …

-K-Kuchiki-sensei … En parlant de dessins, je m'occuperai de quelle partie ? Les personnages de fond, les arrières plans ou autres … ?

-Je pense que tu feras un peu des deux, tout dépend des planches …

-Tch ! Quel lèche botte avec son « Kuchiki-sensei »

Ichigo fut vexé par la remarque mais ne releva pas … vaut mieux pas se faire repérer dès le premier jour !

-Tu peux parler Grimmjow ! Toi aussi t'étais comme ça avant avec Bya-kun ! Je crois que tu l'appelais même « Kuchiki-sama » ! Héhéhé !

-Putain ! T'a gueule Shuuhei !

Le fameux Shuuhei était maintenant mort de rire et Grimmjow aurait pu exploser à tout moment …

-Bon … mettez-vous à bosser ! Ulquiorra-san vient récupérer les planches dans 1 heure et nous allons prendre du retard …

-Aie ! Effectivement …

Les assistants 1 et 2 retournèrent donc bosser … Ichigo, laissé à l'abandon, cru bon de le faire remarquer …

-Hum hum ! Kuchiki-sensei … je me mets où ?

-Ah oui … Je t'avais oublié … Tient installe-toi à ce bureau. Je te passe une planche, les informations sur le décor ou les personnages sont directement écris au crayon dessus … Je te laisse faire.

-Très bien !

Ichigo alla donc au bureau désigné et on lui passa une planche. Wow ! C'est vachement détaillé n'empêche ! Il se mit donc à dessiner le fond qui était composé de plusieurs fleurs, décoration et la scène se passait dans une serre. Il commença donc par faire différentes fleurs, des petites, des grandes etc. … Sans faire attention, il commença à s'éclater et à être de très bonne humeur ! Ce qui n'échappa à personne … C'est qu'il a de l'entrain le nouveau ! Après quelque minute d'éclate, il fit passer la feuille, les autres commentaires quelques peu, résultat final : « Pas mal pour un p'tit nouveau … ».Ichigo détesta le fait de se faire appeler « le p'tit nouveau » à tout bout de champ et espéra que cela ne devienne pas une habitude … Il prit donc une nouvelle planche et sur celle-ci, il y avait plus d'action ! Tout se passait dans une ruelle sombre où le méchant apparaissait ! Il commença à dessiner la ruelle en se faisant des films dans ca tête qu'il rendait sur papier, il rajouta les ombres, les coins sombres, des fissures pour rendre le tout un peu plus glauque … Bon il s'éclata de nouveau ! Son nouveau boulot lui plaisait vraiment ! Cette passion qu'il a pour les manga ne s'éteindra pas de sitôt ! Après avoir fini, les commentaires revenaient, c'était plutôt positif mais …

-Par contre il va falloir que tu accélères ! Tu es un peu lent, tu fais une page pendant que nous en faisons deux mais ça te viendra avec le temps … Bon on a fini … Ulquiorra-san devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Prenons une pause …

-Merci pour votre commentaire constructif Kuchiki-sensei … Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !

-Hum … Je n'en doute pas Kurosaki …

Ichigo était content qu'on lui fasse des compliments malgré un petit bémol et puis … Byakuya avait confiance ! Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec les joues légèrement rougies et un grand sourire! Sa journée commençait très bien ! Quand il entendit un petit « clic » et vit un flash … Il regarda en direction de Shuuhei qui pointer son téléphone portable vers Ichigo … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut celui-là ? Nan attend ! Il vient pas de le prendre en photo là ! (_- Waw Ichigo quelle perspicacité xD_ )

-Q- !

-Trooop miiiignoooon ! Ichigo tu devrais sourire plus souvent !

-M-M-Mais … Aaaah efface cette photo !

« Clic »

-Même en colère tu es mignooon !

-Aaaah non ! Passe-moi ce téléphone !

Grimmjow était plié en deux devant la scène qui se présentait a lui ! Un Ichigo courant après Shuuhei qui avait un sourire béat peint sur le visage … Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'on sonna à la porte … Tient y 'avait une sonnette ? Ichigo et Shuuhei stoppèrent leur gaminerie tout en restant dans la position, c'est-à-dire : Shuuhei avec la joue droite écrasée par la main d'Ichigo et l'appareil tourné en direction de ce dernier … C'était assez comique …

-Bougez pas j'y vais … Ça doit être Ulquiorra-san …

Byakuya alla donc ouvrir la porte … Grimmjow lui calma Ichigo en l'enlevant de Shuuhei et les traita de gamin. Ichigo partit alors en boudant dans son coin et Shuuhei continua sa séance photo …

« Clic »

-Aaaah ! Trop mignooon en mode boudeur !

-Mais ! Je boude pas d'abord et arrête de prendre des photos !

-Refuser !

-Q- ! Mais … ! Ah ouais … !

C'est à ce moment-là que Byakuya revient accompagné d'Ulquiorra …

-Je vais vous présenter le nouv …

Et il tomba nez à nez avec un Ichigo sur Shuuhei essayant de récupérer le portable de ce dernier et Grimmjow qui tirait Ichigo pour le calmer …

-Et bien je vois qu'il s'est vite intégré …

-Il semble … Ulquiorra-san je vous laisse vous présenter, je vais chercher les planches …

-Oui …

Byakuya sortit alors de la pièce pour aller chercher ces fameuses planches, soit le manuscrit du manga …

-Hum hum, vous comptez rester longtemps comme ça tous les trois ?

-Oh ! Euh désolé …

Ils reprirent donc tous les trois une position correcte …

-Héhé ! Ulqui-kun t'a vu comme il est mignoon !

Shuuhei avait montré son portable à Ulquiorra qui resta de marbre …

-Hum c'est pour ça alors qu'il t'a sauté dessus … Bon quoi qu'il en soit … Enchanté, je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer l'éditeur de Kuchiki-san …

-Hum … Enchanté …

-Mais-euh ! Y'a personne d'autre que moi qui le trouve mignon ou quoi ! A moins que ce soit pas le bon adjectif... J'aurai peut-être dû dire sexy … Hé regarde celle-là Ulqui-kun ! Il est beau gêné, hein !

-Purée ! Mais il est comme ça tout l'temps ?

-Oui en effet ce jeune homme est très beau, mais je crois qu'il voudrait que tu arrêtes de le harceler …

-Exactement !

-Le nouveau fait gaffe il peut te suivre jusqu'à chez toi s'il veut des photos plus « sexy » ou plus « personnelles » … Il a déjà essayé de me prendre en photo sous la douche …

-Quoi toi ? J'aurai pas cru ! D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu l'ais pas déjà trucidé !

-Mais ! je le harcèle pas ! C'est lui qui m'harcèle pour récupérer ses photos !

-Bah justement vu que ce sont MES photos !

-T'étais plus mignon tout à l'heure …

-Mais oui, mais oui …

Byakuya rentra dans la salle et passa les documents à Ulquiorra …

-Merci … Bonne chance Kuchiki-san, vous aurez à faire avec c'est trois là …

-Oui je sais … Merci de votre sollicitude Ulquiorra-san …

-Dites tout de suite qu'on est des boulets, c'est plus simple …

Ichigo et Shuuhei acquiescèrent aux paroles de Grimmjow …

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Bon à plus tard, Ulquiorra-san.

Ulquiorra sortit alors de l'appartement …Ichigo remarqua alors, enfin, qu'il n'y avait plus que Grimmjow qui l'appelait « le nouveau » …

-Hé ! Grimmjow, tu peux m'appeler Ichigo au lieu du nouveau ?

-Oui bien sûr, Berry !

-Q- ! C'est quoi ça encore !

-Ooooh ! Bravo Grimmy ! T'a trouver un surnom trop mignon ! Génial !

-Q- !

-Hé ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles « Grimmy » toi ?

-Depuis que ça fait Grimmy et Berry, c'est parti les amis ! Ouais ça rime ! Youhou !

-Putain mais t'a quel âge ?

-Classé confidentiel …

Ichigo se sentait impuissant … On venait de lui imposer un nouveau surnom et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de rétorquer … Byakuya voyant la tête dépitée que le jeune homme affichait, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de recommencer à bosser … Apres tout, il avait pris un 3ème assistant à cause de son deuxième manga qui commençait …

-Bon il serait peut-être temps de recommencer à bosser ! Le prochain c'est Kensei Muguruma … je ne veux pas que vous vous comportiez de la même façon avec lui c'est mon nouvel éditeur … avec Ulquiorra-san ce n'est pas pareil, ça fait des années qu'on se connait …

Byakuya eu sur le moment l'impression de faire la morale à trois gamin … ce qui n'était pas totalement faux de son point de vue … Les trois assistants retournèrent donc travailler tout en se chamaillant encore un petit peu … Ichigo reprit son travail avec sérieux cette fois car il allait dessiner des personnages ! C'est donc tout content qu'il commença à dessiner une jeune fille de fond avec des couettes et l'uniforme scolaire avec ses amis : une brune au carré plongeant, une autre avec une queue de cheval et une barrette en forme d'étoile puis quelques garçons aussi, un au cheveux court et très grand , un autre au cheveux mi long brun et un tout petit qui s'énervait contre ces camarades … Ichigo rigola tout seul en imaginant la scène … (_-chose qui m'arrive très souvent mais le pire c'est quand ça se passe en plein cours !_ ) Ce qui lui valut des regards assez bizarres et il ne put dire qu'un petit « D-Désolé … » avant de se replonger dans son travail … Bien sur Shuuhei en avait profité pour prendre une photo de lui en train de rigoler mais cette fois, il avait désactivé le flash ! Donc revenons à nos manga … Ichigo ayant fini de dessiner tous ses petits personnages, fit passer la planche à Grimmjow qui s'occuperait du décor. Il prit une nouvelle planche que Byakuya lui fit passer … Et commença le nouveau décor. Il fallait faire l'intérieur d'une maison style européen, le personnage principal venait de rentrer avec son groupe d'amis … Il inventa une entrée assez sophistiquée avec quelques plantes vertes mais une fois arrivés dans la chambre du jeune garçon, il fit une déco plus personnelle avec plusieurs posters, des CD qui trainaient un peu par-là, une corbeille remplie de feuille etc. … Une fois finit il passa la feuille à Shuuhei, cette fois qu'il l'a mis dans une espèce de bac, ça doit être là qu'il mette le manuscrit une fois finit …

Ichigo passa à la planche suivante ainsi de suite, toujours plus excité par le fait de pouvoir imaginer certain décor … A 18h00, Byakuya les renvoya chez eux et fit remarquer à Ichigo qu'il commençait déjà à accélérer le rythme et qu'il devrait bientôt être au même niveau que les autres … Ichigo après l'avoir remercier rentra chez lui et se mit directement à redessiner. Les idées affluaient et il commença donc à inventer ses personnages, les décors dans lesquels il les mettrait et leur caractères … quand son estomac le rappela à l'ordre comme quoi s'il continuait, il allait mourir de faim … Il alla donc dans la cuisine et sortit une boite de ramen instantanés qu'il fit chauffer et mangea devant la télé. Il s'endormit alors sur le canapé bien trop callé pour se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre …

_Alors ? :3 J'attend vos avis ! Ah je sais que ça doit être la premier fois que je fais autant de text que de dialogue ... D'habitude il y'en a beaucoup moins mais soyez pas choqué ! C'est tout a fait normal ! Ah et je me demandais ... Je décrit bien les scène ou il dessine les manga ou ... Faut que je laisse tomber ? Bon en tout cas merci d'avoir lu ! :D_


End file.
